


It's Okay If You Fall Down

by Mysterycheerio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood, Bully Flash Thompson, Bullying, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Hurt Peter Parker, If You Squint - Freeform, Medical Inaccuracies, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Ned Leeds, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, flash u better watch out, honestly, peter just get some fuckin help, tonys a lil protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: Peter is hurt, and Flash bullies him, which ends with Peter bleeding on the floor. Ned and Michelle are angels, and Tony is protective.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 46
Kudos: 275





	It's Okay If You Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> wowee guys, this idea has been in my head for years now, and I've finally written it!! disclaimer, i know nothing about the American education system, so yeah.
> 
> TW: blood, bullying, medical stuff

Peter was having an awful day.

He missed his train, had to walk to school in the snow, didn’t have any breakfast, and had a massive bleeding stab wound in his side. And it wasn’t even first period, yet.

When he told Ned this, he looked concerned, before Peter spurted out the same old _‘I have a healing factor’_ nonsense, reassuring Ned it’ll be gone by the end of the day. Ned looked slightly less worried, and gave Peter his apple, which he took gratefully. He had the best guy in the chair.

“Seriously, man,” Ned said, cautiously, “Are you sure you’re going to be alright?”

“Yeah, dude, don’t worry about me. I’ve had worse, I’ve fought on worse, this is just a bump in the road.”

Ned looked at him with a raised eyebrow, “Go on.”

“...No. I sense I’ve made a mistake.”

They two burst out laughing, only to be cut of by the bell ringing. They exchanged glances, and began to walk to APUSH. 

Stomping feet echoed behind him before someone pushed him, making him stumble. He only managed to stay upright due to his powers.

“Piss off, Flash.”

Flash smiled, “Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, Penis?”

He edged towards Peter once more, but the history teacher, Mr. Dale, was watching them intently. So, he let go, and walked into the classroom, Peter and Ned following soon after.

People were filing into the classroom, and Peter sat down next to Ned, grabbing his stationary from his backpack. Soon, the class settled down, and the PowerPoint flickered on, and Mr. Dale started talking about Washington. 

It happened while he was just doing the task. His spider-sense went off like a bell ringing in his head and he dropped his pencil, and suddenly he wasn’t sitting in his chair anymore, he was falling to the ground with a thump.

He was laying on the ground now, Ned trying to help him up but he couldn’t move, because everything hurt so much, the wound in his side started flaring with pain, and all he could do was lay there.

In his peripheral, he saw Flash laughing and talking t his friends, high-fiving them to celebrate his victory. Soon, however, the talking in the class died down, and all that was heard was Flash's laughter.

“What the fuck,” he heard Betty say distantly. 

The laughter was now gone, and anyone who wasn’t looking at Peter has now diverted their full attention onto him. His chest was rising rapidly, breaths coming out raggedy and uneven, and below him, a steady flow of blood was oozing onto the floor. 

“What’s going on?” Mr. Dale said, pushing his way through the crowd now gathered around him, his face paling when he saw Peter, “Oh crap, Abe, get the nurse.”

Ned rolled a jumper he had in his bag and placed it under Peter’s head, then immediately started applying pressure to the wound, making Peter hiss at the sudden pain.

His arm was grabbed in a weak grip, “Mr. Stark. Call... M-Mr. Stark.”

Michelle grabbed Peter’s phone from his backpack, and unlocked it, calling the billionaire. 

“Peter, what’s going on, I-" the faint sound of thrusters were in the background.

“It’s Michelle, Stark. Peter’s currently bleeding on the floor of our APUSH class.”

“I know, his watch gave me a notification, I’m on my way there now, ETA one minute, maybe less.”

Michelle nodded, and the mechanic spoke again, “Get Peter’s guy in the chair to text me how this happened later.” And with that, the call clicked out. 

She took a steadying breath, “Everyone back away. He needs space,” then, she directed her attention to Ned, “One minute, probably less.”

Ned nodded, and continued to apply pressure to the wound. Peter’s eyes were glassy, and he was struggling to keep them open. 

“Hey,” she said, gently slapping his face, “Keep your eyes open, Mister.”

Peter’s eyes opened again and he nodded, his face gaunt.

Michelle looked back at the crowd, and spotted Flash easily, ashen-faced.

“Why did you do that? Cause you thought it was funny?”

“I-I...” Stammered Flash. 

“You did this. Now, he could die. And if he does, that’s on you, Flash.”

“Michelle-" Ned said, softly.

“I didn’t... didn’t think... didn’t know-"

“Obviously you didn’t think, cause if you had, there wouldn’t be _blood_ all over the floor.”

“Michelle, it’s not his fault, Peter got the wound-"

“I don’t care, Leeds! He still provoked Peter, he still caused the would to bleed! Now, Peter’s life is in danger, and-"

“’M gonna be fine, Michelle,” Peter said softly, words slurring, “I always get b'ck up.”

The door swung open, and Tony Stark strode in, Iron Man suit following. 

“Oh, Pete,” he said, getting on one knee to help with Peter’s injuries, “You’re not doing so good, are ya?”

Peter didn’t respond, only gripped Tony’s suit jacket. Tony tapped his glasses, “Friday, what am I looking at?”

_“It seems to be a stab wound, I’d estimate about six inches deep. Apply some medical spray to stabilize the wound, and seek immediate medical help.”_

Tony nodded, then tapped his watch a few times, the Iron Man gauntlet folding over his hand. Everyone in the room, bar Ned, Michelle and Peter, watched intently as he sprayed some thing on the very visible wound.

_“Mr. Parker is now stable, sir. I’d recommend taking him to Dr. Cho, now.”_

Tony turned towards the teacher. “I’m taking him to my medical team. I’m allowed to take him out of school, I’m a guardian, if you want a note, I’ll get it to you later, but-" 

“No need to explain, Mr. Stark. Your top priority is Mr. Parker’s health. Go.”

He turned back to Peter, who was still being kept awake by Michelle. “I appreciate you keeping him alive kid, but he can sleep now. It’s probably better, anyways. He doesn’t like flying.”

Michelle nodded. “Thanks,” He said to the pair of them, “Drop by the tower after school, ‘kay. We need to discuss some things.” 

His eyes flickered to Flash, who he knew bullied Peter. Flash gulped.

Tony turned back to the Iron Man suit, and allowed it to envelope him, then picked Peter’s unconscious form up, and exited the room. 

* * *

Ned and Michelle were standing outside of the school as kids filed from the building. They were nervous, worried about Peter’s wellbeing. 

A sleek, black Audi drove up to them, and Happy Hogan got out. 

“Get in, kids.”

“Listen,” the man said once they had started moving,

“Thank you for doing that. Helping Peter, I mean. The kid is lucky to have someone like you in his corner.”  
Ned gave a small smile.

The drive was long, and silent. Michelle was still gripping his hand. But soon, they reached the Avengers Compound, and Happy took them to the Medical Bay.

Peter was hooked up to a bunch of machines, an IV, a heart monitor, the works. He looked awful, like he just went to hell and back. His hair was messy, and in curls, and he had a nose cannula. Tony was sat beside his bed, on a StarkPad, seeming to think that Peter was asleep.

“Hey, guys,” he said, sounding as if nothing happened at all, “How are you?”

Tony looked up, startled, “How long have you been awake?”

“Uh... since you mumbled something about the press?”

Tony sighed, “And you didn’t think to alert me, in the half hour you’ve been conscious?”

Peter said nothing, instead looking back at Ned and Michelle, “How are you guys?” He repeated.

"Fine," Ned said.

“Not great,” Michelle countered, “Considering we had to watch our friend bleed out in front of us.”

Peter winced, “Sorry.”

“That is the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said, Parker. Shut up.”

Peter smiled. 

“I don’t know about you,” Tony said, “But I’d like to know who did this to Peter.”

“Flash.” Ned and Michelle said in unison.

“I’m gonna kick his ass,” Tony ground out through gritted teeth.

“No, Mr. Stark! It wasn’t his fault! Besides, I got hurt before, on patrol.”

Tony looked to Michelle, “I know he’s Spider-Man. It was obvious.”

Tony smirked at her, “But still, Pete. He’s still bullying you, and if I hadn’t gotten there, he would’ve killed you.”

Peter huffed.

“I have your schoolbag, and my notes for Bio, APUSH, and Chem.”

“Thanks, Ned.”

Tony left soon after, leaving Peter in the care of Ned and Michelle.

They were watching BBC Merlin, Michelle sitting on the hospital bed and Ned sitting in the chair Tony was sitting in. They got through almost half a season before Peter spoke up.

“I do want to thank you, though. You saved me.”

“Anytime, Pete. That’s why I’m your guy in the chair.”

“And you, Michelle, I-“

“MJ.”

“...What?”

“My friends call me MJ.”

Peter smiled, “Thanks, MJ.”

“Anytime, Loser.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment i need validation.


End file.
